


Fireside

by RedHybernaculum



Category: Graham McTavish - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHybernaculum/pseuds/RedHybernaculum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham McTavish and O/C by the light of a crackling fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

Graham sat in his natural place by the fire, sunk deep into the overstuffed leather arm chair, a book in one hand and a glass of brandy in the other. She watched as he swirled the amber liquid absentmindedly. His brows furrowed in concentration as he studied the words on the page. The house was quiet. The snow fell in brilliant flurries outside the kitchen window as she poured herself a glass of Shiraz. She sipped slowly at first, just watching him in peaceful silence as the logs crackled and snapped in the hearth. A warm glow illuminated his prominent features and lit up the hairs of his fine beard. His masculinity was overwhelming as she gulped the remnants of the wine down. 

"You know it's impolite to stare a man down." he mused as he flipped the page with his thumb, not looking up at her. She smirked and set her empty glass down on the granite counter top. Maybe it was her trying to summon courage, but she knew better. This was her swallowing pride. She wanted him in the worst way when he was like this and on some level he knew it as well. In the past there had been such a struggle in her to keep from pulling him straight away into the bedroom, but tonight, oh tonight, she just needed him. There wasn't any graceful way of saying it and worse, there wasn't anyway she could stop him from taking entirely too much satisfaction in her needing him. With her desire trumping everything else she made her way across the living room.

She stood before him and waited. If she had been more bold the book would be on the other side of the room and the glass emptied and tossed aside, but alas, she had patience enough for him to find a stopping point. Graham closed the book with a dull thud and tipped the glass against his lips, draining it of it's contents. After setting them aside he sat back in his chair, arms on the broad rests, and looked up at her. His eyes were focused on her own, glimmering in the flickering firelight. "Well?" he questioned, a hint of smirk tugging at his mouth. She gulped, taking in his form, long and toned, swathed in a tight sweater and grey kilt. The look on her face betraying her motives he summoned her forward. 

Her skirt hitched up as she crawled into his lap, knees sinking into the cushion on either side of his thighs. Warm hands held her steady as she positioned herself, caressing her waist. Her arms slid neatly around his neck. He looked up at her, not kissing her, not sliding his arms under her buttocks and pulling her skirt up further, not even having the common decency to get aroused. Graham just sat there, entirely composed, a look on his face reminiscent of a cat about to swallow up the canary. "Well?" he taunted. 

She looked down and licked her lips hesitantly, biting at the bottom lip as she came back up. He loved that, she knew he did. It was her secret weapon and it worked every time, well, almost every time. There was so much smoulder in his look, so much enjoyment for him at making her voice her need. He cocked his head to the side, a toying, inquisitive look greeting her. She gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes before groaning. "Grahaaaaaam . . ." she pleaded.

"Ah, ah, ah. We're not to that part yet. See I believe you were about to ask me for something. Like maybe . . ." he thought for a second before continuing in a mocking feminine voice, "Graham, I'm so sorry for making you put down your book, but would you please take me into the bedroom and make me scream?" His voice was quite high-pitched as he said 'scream' making her think of some cartoon. She chuckled a little and started to blush, before composing herself and standing her ground. "Oh, you don't have to take me to the bedroom." She hoped she sounded sultry enough to get him off his present line of inquiry. He bowed his head and gazed more deeply into her, something dark stirring behind those eyes. It made her tremble.

Quietly she answered, "I'm very sorry for interrupting your reading, Graham, but I need you to have your way with me." At that, a smile alighted his face, ear to ear. His smile was absolutely intoxicating, it made her weak at every joint, and sent her mind spiraling. She closed her eyes and shook her head, the red growing hot in her cheeks as she prodded, "Satisfied?" He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer, kissing her sweetly, with loving lips, soft and sensual. When she broke away and rested her forehead against his he replied, "No, not quite, but I will be."


End file.
